La primera mentira
by Anna Black Andrack Bradbury
Summary: Rina se había separado de sus amigos, pero no sería por mucho tiempo, tan solo hasta que ellos arreglaran algunos asuntos antes de volver a reunirse y continuar con sus aventuras. Sin embargo, la soledad y algo que desconocía se había apoderado de ella ¿Qué era? ¿Y quien era ese ser que la venía siguiendo desde hace un tiempo escondido entre las sombras?


**La primera mentira**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **.**

 **.**

A pesar de que habían pasado ya más de tres meses desde que se había separado de sus amigos, Rina Inverse no podía entender cómo es que había acabado en la situación en la cual se econtraba ahora. Gaudy, Zelgadis y Ameria se habían separado de ella, y por varios días se había encontrado sola. Cada vez que iba a una posada pedía demasiada comida, y por increíble que pareciera, su apetito no era el acostumbrado, en verdad nunca pensó que extrañaría discutir con su autoproclamado guardián por la última pieza de pollo, pero ahora que nada impedía que lo hiciera, siempre dejaba las últimas piezas de carne sobre las bandejas.

Durante su viaje de pueblo en pueblo siempre se topaba con algunos bandidos cuyas mentes tenían la absurda idea de que podrían reclamar su cabeza y abastecerse con una gran fortuna al obtener la recompensa, pero eso era imposible, jamás lo lograban. Por otro lado, Rina se entretenía al enfrentarlos y de vez en cuando acababa con la miseria de algún que otro pueblo que era saqueado constantemente por los mismos bandidos que ansiaban tanto su cabeza. Rina extrañaba a sus amigos, pero no se habían separado para siempre. Era solo momentáneo. En un par de meses volverían a juntarse en la ciudad de Seyruun donde Ameria se encargaba de algunos asuntos importantes con su padre sobre el reino.

Era un día en el que el sol estaba radiante, pronto este dio lugar al crepúsculo y el crepúsculo a un hermoso cielo estrellado, esta vez, sin astro. Mientras caminaba por el bosque, sintió una presencia que la perseguía, al principio se puso alerta, pero luego se dio cuenta de quien era, aunque sabiéndolo tampoco era garantía de estar fuera de peligro, pues él era un ser contra el que jamás podría luchar si tuviera que hacerlo. Ya llevando varios días de estar siendo acosada por su presencia, la joven hechicera se decidió a enfrentarlo para saber cuáles eran sus designios.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? Tu presencia me molesta demasiado, ¿sabes? —finalmente había hablado preguntándose si la opacidad de la noche era el mejor escenario para enfrentarlo, sin embargo, no obtuvo una respuesta, pero Rina continuó hablándole.—Ya se que has estado siguiéndome desde hace varios días, así que sal ya. —volvió a insistir tratando de mostrarse tranquila y serena a pesar de que en su interior era un manojo de nervios.

La joven de cabellos naranjas se sentó en un tronco y empezó a comer un pescado recién asado el cual estaba incrustado en una rama aún mostrándose como si toda esa situación fuera normal. Finalmente el enigmático ser hizo acto de presencia surgiendo desde las sobras de los árboles. Engulló un gran pedazo de pescado en su boca mientras mirababa por el rabillo del ojos a la criatura maligna acercarse hacía ella con su típica sonrisa. Luego la saludó con una mano levantada y se sentó en otro tronco que estaba frente a ella. La luz que el fuego ardiente proyectaba junto con la sombra de su fleco de pelo púrpura sobre las exquisitas facciones que poseía daba el efecto de que su sonrisa luciera más sombría. Rina claramente sabía que Xeros traía algo entre manos, pero no podía imaginarse qué clase de órdenes le había dado esta vez la señora de las bestias. Solo le quedaba estar más alerta que nunca, pues el estar sola la hacía más vulnerable que estar en compañía de sus amigos. No obstante, trató de mostrarse siempre relajada, pero por alguna razón ella sentía que él podía saber como se sentía realmente respecto a su presencia.

—Tranquila querida Rina, simplemente se me ha ordenado seguirte para que nada te pase — finalmente habló el Mazoku con un tono juguetón.

—Ya veo, eso quiere decir que has venido ha vigilarme. —hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar. —No he hecho nada extraño que pueda perjudicar a tu ama ni a ningún demonio —Le dijo algo molesta por ser vigilada.

—Ya lo veo, no te preocupes, querida Rina, lo de protegerte tampoco era una broma, en verdad se me ha ordenado hacerlo.

—¿Por qué? —Inquirió Rina con una ceja levantada, a la vez que lo miraba fijamente.

—Pues veras… eso es un secreto… —contestó mientras su voz se hacía más profunda y misteriosa. Tenía su dedo índice sobre sus labios, revelando el gesto que era típico en él y que exasperaba a Rina.

Suspiró resignada, no sabía por qué se había molestado en preguntar si sabía perfectamente que esas palabras serían su respuesta.

—¡Ya qué! Supongo que no puedo deshacerme de ti —declaró mientras trataba de relajarse pero no demasiado, pues nunca se sabía lo que Xeros podía hacer.

—Pues tienes razón —rió divertido.

—¿Se te antoja comer?

—No, gracias. Por ahora no tengo apetito.

La hechicera se alzó de hombros.

—Como quieras, más para mí.

Rina terminó de comer sin decir más nada y se acostó en el pasto para dormir. Al principio dudó si dormir tranquilamente era una opción, empero luego lo pensó bien y concluyó en que si Xeros quería hacerle daño ya lo hubiera hecho en varias oportunidades, por lo cual, se relajó para luego cerrar los ojos y dormir. Mientras tanto, el demonio la observaba dormir placidamente a pesar de la incomodidad del suelo duro, ella en verdad había bajado la guardia. Hacía varios días que Xelos venía siguiéndola, incluso más de los que él había permitido que Rina se diera cuenta. La oscuridad era su ambiente natural y a él le gustaba observar desde las sombras, pero los últimos días algo había cambiado, y eso le inquietaba, pero como él era un ser al que le encantaba saber, decidió continuar su viaje junto a su hechicera favorita hasta averiguar que es lo que había cambiado en ella.

Al otro día, Rina se sorprendió de no ver al demonio cerca de ahí. Se puso a buscar en los árboles cercanos, pues al Mazoku le gustaba relajarse sobre las grandes ramas de los árboles más altos sin poder encontrarlo y tampoco sentía su presencia, eso sin duda la desconcertaba ¿Acaso no eran sus órdenes permanecer junto a ella? Pasado varios minutos de haberlo buscado sin saber bien la razón, decidió que no le importaba demasiado lo que hiciera mientras no la molestara.

Como hacía dos días que no se tomaba un relajante baño, decidió que era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo, después de todo a pocos pasos de donde se había quedado dormida, había un río en el cual podría asearse.

Revisó bien los alrededores. Nhabía nadie que pudiera molestarla, así que empezó a desvestirse para así entrar al río. Una vez dentro, no pudo evitar temblar, pues ya de por si el clima no era cálido como a ella le gustaba y el río estaba muy álgido.

—¡Diablos! Sabía que iba a estar fría, pero no pensé que tanto. —se quejó para sí, a la vez que se frotaba los brazos con ambas manos. Sentía su piel aterida a causa del agua helada. El líquido solo le llegaba hasta la cintura, ya que aún no se atrevía a sumergirse completamente, y cada vez que lo intentaba, rápidamente salía antes de que se acostumbrara al frío al no poder soportarlo. ¡Como odiaba el frío! Sus dientes empezaban a castañetear sin poder evitarlo, pero debía darse prisa si no quería pescar un resfriado. –Bien aquí voy —se armó de valor para sumergirse en las aguas mientras apretaba los puños con determinación. –Uno, dos y… dos y cuarto, dos y medio… ¡Ya! —A pesar de que finalmente iba a entregarse al agua, en el último instante se arrepintió y no pudo hacerlo —¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué es tan difícil?! ¡Preferiría enfrentarse a un demonio antes de sumergirme en esta agua tan congelada!

—¡Hola Rina! ¡¿Cómo estás?! —el Mazoku la saludó de repente casi al mismo momento en que terminaba de materializarse sobre la orilla del río con una flameante sonrisa y la mano levantada. En ese momento vio a Rina meterse rápidamente en al agua hasta el cuello, alterada. Xeros parpadeó desconcertado. —¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre, Rina?

—¡IDIOTA! —vociferó a todo pulmón. —¡¿Cómo te atreves a aparecerte de esa forma mientras una dama se esta bañando?!

—¿Eh? ¿Pero que tiene de malo?

—¡Eres un pervertido! ¡Desaparece ya! ¡Antes de que te lance una bola de fuego! —le advirtió furiosa.

—¿Mhm? —Xeros parecía confundido por la reacción de la hechicera, hasta que finalmente pudo entenderlo al recordar las costumbres humanas. Dio un golpe con su mano derecha hecho un puño sobre la palma de su otra mano en señal de haberlo entendido. Levantó vuelo y se dirigió hacia Rina mientras ella retrocedía unos pasos.

—¡¿Qué diablos pretendes?! —farfulló con el ceño fruncido.

—Es rara la reacción humana cuando otros seres del sexo opuesto miran sus cuerpos desnudos.

—¿Eh? —Rina lo miró confundida aún con su cuerpo sumergido en el agua.

—Veras… —Levantó un dedo índice para empezar a dar su explicación —he observado a varios humanos, especialmente a las mujeres y estas reaccionan exactamente igual que tú ahora ante la presencia de un hombre. ¿Sabes? Eso es gracioso porque yo no soy un hombre.

—¡Pero eres un demonio del sexo masculino!

—Si eso es cierto, pero los demonios no somos iguales a los hombres humanos ni a otras criaturas, de todas formas, para serte sincero nunca he entendido del todo reacciones como la que me haz mostrado recién.

—¡Hay muchas cosas de los humanos que los demonios jamás entenderán!

—Eso es cierto, pero al menos yo trato de hacerlo. A mi me gusta saber e investigar, ya que considero al conocimiento lo más valioso del universo, pero las reacciones humanas me son difíciles de entender. Veras, ¿acaso no nacen todos con un cuerpo?

—Eso es cierto, pero…

—Yo pensé que al ser un demonio, no los entendía, pero luego me di cuenta que tal vez son ustedes los que no se entienden.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Preguntó curiosa, prestando atención a las palabras del de ojos amatistas.

—Es que ustedes son algo extraños ¿Acaso no es el cuerpo humano el recipiente natural con el cual sus almas son envueltas para dar lugar su existencia en este espacio?

—Sí, pero…

—¡Exacto! —volvió a interrumpirla. —Es algo natural ¿Haz visto a algún animal a parte del ser humano usar ropas? Yo nunca lo he visto ni lo hacen. Entiendo que lo usen para cubrirse del frío o para protegerse, pues su piel no es tan gruesa o tienen un pelaje abundante para soportar clímas con temperaturas bajas como otros animales, pero pienso que es un desperdicio cubrirse cuando no lo necesitan, tampoco entiendo porque esa verguenza de que otros humanos los vean…

—Buenom, que otras mujeres vean a una mujer no es grave, pero si lo hace el sexo opuesto es otra cosa. –declaró siendo esta vez ella quien lo interrumpió.

—¿Por qué?

Esa pregunta la desconcertó. ¿Qué debería contestarle?

—Es que… bueno… los hombres y las mujeres… emmm —Rina empezaba a ponerse nerviosa al no saber como explicárselo —¡Investígalo tú, no tengo por qué explicártelo! —gruñó roja de la vergüenza.

—¿Lo ves? Eso es algo que tampoco entiendo, querida Rina. No entiendo porqué darme una simple explicación sobre la atracción entre dos seres puede ser tan complicado de explicar.

—¡¿Si lo sabes por qué diablos me preguntas?! —le espetó, sintiéndose cada vez más enfadada.

—Para mostrarte mi punto, todo esto es natural, el cuerpo con el cual fuiste concebida es natural y si no hay atracción entre un hombre y una mujer no tienes porque avergonzarte, es decir, los humanos son los únicos humanos que sienten esa vergüenza de ver sus cuerpos desnudos porque lo consideran inapropiado, pero realmente es absurdo pensar así, pues es biológicamente natural al igual que muchos animales que habitan este espacio, pero otros animales no sienten nada al verse como fueron creados, precisamente porque es lo más natural del mundo, entonces, ¿por qué los humanos visten prendas? Yo pienso que entre más tapen lo que es natural, más pervertidos se volverán.

—¡Pues ve a explicárselo a toda la especie humana! Esto siempre ha sido así, Xeros, y nada cambiará, no puedo ir caminando desnuda fingiendo que es natural porque para los demás no lo será.

—Te equivocas, no siempre fue así, en culturas antiguas los humanos solían estar desnudos, solo cazaban y usaban la piel de otros animales para protegerse cuando era necesario, la verdad no recuerdo en que momento empezaron a cambiar su comportamiento. —dijo, pensativo. —Deberían verse como humanos antes de como personas ¿Sabes? Es inapropiado que anden sin ropa porque ustedes lo ven así, y me parece extraño que lo vean así porque son la única especie que anda vestida cuando no debe.

—¡Tu estás vestido!

—¿Esto? —Se toca la capa. —Lo que tu crees que es ropa es parte de mí cuerpo y tuve que crearme así en este espacio para poder andar libremente entre los humanos sin llamar la atención —rió divertido.

—Supongo que lo que dices tiene lógica, sin embargo, no puedo tirar a la basura generaciones humanas de pensar como lo hago, no puedo evitarlo.

Al oírla Xeros suspiro resignado.

—¿Acaso me ves como un hombre?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—¿Lo ves? Y tienes razón, no soy un hombre, sino un demonio, así que no sientas temor, para mi verte sin prendas que cubran tu cuerpo es como si para ti fuera ver a un animal no humano sin ropa.

—Pero…

—Ya veo… —Se toca la barbilla con el dedo índice como pensativo. —La psicología de la mente humana les afecta más de lo que creía, no importa si piensas que lo que digo es verdad o si sabes perfectamente que soy un demonio, yo aparento ser un hombre y a tus ojos eso es todo lo que importa.

—¡¿Qué quieres decir?!

—Veras… Un bosque puede lucir hermoso bajo la luz del sol, pero de noche puede lucir aterrador, sin embargo, sigue siendo el mismo bosque. Yo soy un demonio, pero sientes vergüenza hacia mi porque luzco como un hombre. Esto es lo mismo que el ejemplo que acabo de darte.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Por supuesto que entiendo lo que dices! Es solo que me es difícil digerirlo. ¡Diablos! ¡Esta bien tu ganas! —Salió repentinamente del agua mostrando su cuerpo, no obstante, aunque sabía que lo que decía el demonio era verdad, no era como si de repente su vergüenza de estar mostrándose hacia él fuera desaparecer de un momento a otro. Rina terminó de tomar su baño lo más rápido que pudo y se vistió con disimulada rapidez a los ojos del demonio que la veía, o eso creía, pues en realidad, Xeros siempre había tenido los ojos cerrados y muy escasas veces tuvo la oportunidad de verlos. –Por cierto, ¿Por qué desapareciste?

—¿Eh? ¡Ah cierto! Intenté despertarte para avisarte pero tienes el sueño muy pesado.

—Eso no fue lo que te pregunté. —su paciencia se estaba acabando.

—Pues estuve en un pueblo cerca de aquí paseando.

—¿A cuánto tiempo esta?

—Si nos damos prisa llegaremos antes de que anochezca.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Esta noche pienso dormir en una cama y comer mucha carne! —anunció la de cabellos naranjas.

Rina y Xeros marcharon y como el Mazoku lo había estimado, llegaron antes del anochecer y alquilaron una posada, pero no sin antes pedir varios de los platos más exquisitos del lugar que contuvieran carne. Xeros solo se limitó a pedir un helado de chocolate y vainilla el cual disfrutaba como si fuera un niño, mientras tanto, Rina comía como si Xeros fuera a arrebatarle la comida como Gaudy solía hacerlo, pero este tan solo la miraba. En ese momento, Rina sintió algo de esa calidez que sentía al estar nuevamente acompañada de sus amigos, aunque en realidad, no sabía si consideraba al demonio como tal, solo sabía que no estaba sola y por ahora eso le bastaba.

—¿Podría traerme otro helado de chocolate y vainilla, por favor? –Le pidió a la mesera más cercana de manera cortés, al parecer la joven había estado atenta a Xeros, pues no podía evitar sentirse atraída por el amable joven de cabellos púrpuras y sonrisa encantadora, mientras tanto, Rina observaba como esta se le acercaba y trataba de entablar una conversación con él.

—¡Ya deja de desperdiciar el tiempo demonio tonto! – Lo tomó del brazo y salio con él de la posada para alejarse de ahí hasta un lugar espacioso.

—¿Qué te ocurre Rina? —Preguntó curioso.

—¡¿No seas tonto?! —Bajó la voz repentinamente y se acercó más a él —¿No me digas que no te diste cuenta que había varios hombres mirándonos de manera sospechosa?

—¡Ah eso! Bueno, en realidad no pensé que fuera un problema para ti por eso no le di mucha importancia.

—¡Eres un idiota! ¡Estoy realmente furiosa! —De pronto fue rodeada por varios bandidos con espadas y navajas. —¡Por su culpa no pude terminar mis alimentos! ¡Ahora verán! —Puso ambas manos cerca e hizo aparecer su magia —¡BOLA DE FUEGOOO!

Después de ese ataque todos los bandidos fueron incinerados inmediatamente.

—Oye Rina esta vez te pasaste ¿No crees? —declaró, picando a uno de los incinerados con una rama —No dejaste a ni uno vivo.

—Se lo merecían... ¡Diablos me siento realmente furiosa! –Gruñía mientras recordaba que le habían faltado varios platos por terminar, sin embargo, Xeros tenía razón, se había sobrepasado con su ataque el cual además de incinerar a todos los bandidos que buscaban su cabeza, también había tenido más alcance del que había calculado, pero eso se debía a su enojo, un enojo poco usual para su pensar, era cierto que interrumpir su cena era insoportable para ella y una de las cosas que más detestaba, pero ese enojo que sentía era algo diferente que no podía entender. —¡Ahhh! ¡¿Qué diablos me sucede?! –vociferó, revolviéndose los cabellos de su cabeza con ambas manos de manera violenta.

—¿Qué te ocurre Rina? —le preguntó con cierta intriga.

—¡Ya cállate demonio estúpido todo es tu culpa!

—¿Eh? ¿Pero que pude haber hecho yo? —declaró desconcertado por su comportamiento.

—¡No tengo idea! ¡Pero sé que es tu culpa! —volvió a gritar aún molesta sin saber del todo por qué.

Esa noche al final no habían dormido en una posada para no ocasionar problemas por si aún habían bandidos tratando de reclamar su cabeza. Afortunadamente, ni esa noche ni las siguientes había habido problemas con los malhechores, sin embargo, Rina tenía un problema, se sentía extraña, y pensaba que probablemente era porque nunca había viajado con Xeros, no sabía porqué pero por alguna razón viajar con él le molestaba y la hacía sentir incómoda, especialmente cuando se le acercaba demasiado. Ella sin duda odiaba a los demonios, pero pensó que con Xeros era diferente, empero, al parecer, no era así. Lo único que esperaba es que el momento de reunirse con sus amigos llegara pronto, así al menos no tendría que sentir esa incomodidad de tener que estar a solas con el demonio. Por otro lado, Xeros aún no podía descifrar que es lo que le pasaba a Rina, cuando trataba de hablar con ella ya sea un tema importante o alguna trivialidad se limitaba a dar respuestas cortas y se alejaba de él adelantándose lo más que podía, era evidente que su presencia la irritaba, y eso no hacía más que entretenerlo más, pero aún quedaba ese misterio que Rina guardaba que ansiaba descubrir.

En uno de esos días en los cuales se adentraban a otro bosque, Xeros aprovechó la tranquilidad de la misma para saciar sus interrogantes para con la joven hechicera.

—Dime, querida Rina...—De pronto habló el demonio con su típica sonrisa rompiendo un silencio que había nacido entre ambos hacía ya varias horas —¿Me dirás por qué estás tan molesta conmigo?

Rina paró en seco de espaldas hacia él ante la repentina pregunta. Se quedó tiesa por varios segundos hasta que finalmente habló.

—¿De que hablas? –dijo, haciendose la desentendida sin aún darse la vuelta.

—Vamos Rina, ambos sabemos que te haz comportado de manera inusual desde que esos malhechores te atacaron en aquel pueblo.

—Me molesta viajar contigo ¿Bien? —admitió. —Ya lo dije así que déjame en paz.

Esa respuesta no le bastó. Él aún la miraba con intriga. No le gustaba nada aquello que no entendía de ella.

Puso el dedo índice sobre su mentón no satisfecho con su respuesta. –Querida Rina... –desapareció de pronto para materializarse de repente a escasos centímetros de ella, haciendo que Rina se sobresaltara por la acción ya que tenía su rostro demasiado cerca. —No hablo de lo que es obvio… —anunció con una voz sombría, profunda y aterradora. –Hablo de lo que ocultas…

—¿Lo que… oculto? –Su voz temblaba producto del repentino miedo que Xerosle provocaba. –Yo… no sé…

—Ya veo… —Sus parpados se abrieron lentamente dejando ver sus fríos y sombríos ojos color amatista. La miró fijamente como si pudiera penetrar en su interior –Al parecer ni siquiera tú lo sabes, ¿verdad? –volvió a adoptar su tono juguetón a la vez que cerraba sus ojos nuevamente —Si que eres interesante. Bien, te complaceré por ahora, si tanto te molesta mi presencia me iré por un rato. –De pronto desapareció dejando una sensación de alivio en la hechicera. –Pero recuerda, querida Rina… que volveré… —Se oyó la burlona voz del Mazoku por todo a su alrededor.

—¡Maldito demonio! —Maldijo mientras golpeaba con un puño el tronco de un gran árbol producto de un repentino impulso.

Continuará...

 **N/A: Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **Anna Bradbury.**


End file.
